Assassin's Creed: Tyrant
by Anonymous Scribbler
Summary: When Nero, the Roman Empire's most notorious emperor, orders a murderous cleanse of the senate, a revengeful senator joins the assassins creed to hunt down Nero and restore the empire.


Rome. 55 AD.

 _Emperor Nero has been in power for one year. At the age of 16, his mother Agrippina has lost complete control over her sadistic son._

 _The empire is on the brink of an internal purge, and all must keep both eyes open._

The slums of Rome.

It sits isolated about a mile or two outside of the vast city. A neighborhood of shacks encloses a small courtyard. A broken water fountain reminds the people of the golden years of the empire, long lost in the past.

Children lounge in the empty marble basin of the fountain. They imagine soaking in the fresh cold water, as the sun blazes down onto their olive skin. It's rather peaceful in these parts, but a feeling of suffering wafts in the air.

Suddenly, two sharp wooden swords whack into each other. Lucius Marcius holds his sword steady. His evergreen eyes stare directly into his own; that is, his six-year-old son Remus's. Lucius swings at Remus, but Remus quickly ducks. The boy smacks his sword into his father's calf.

Remus cheers in assumed victory, until he finds Lucius's sword caress his neck. Remus chucks his sword at the dusty ground.

"Always…" Lucius starts.

"Keep your guard up," Remus finishes with disdain.

Lucius kicks up Remus's sword and holds it out for Remus. Remus grabs it. He takes loss rather well for a boy his age.

Lucius places his hand with pride on Remus's shoulder. "You'll be a fine Praetorian Guard," he assures his son.

Remus beams, "You think Nero will choose me?"

"If you are worthy, yes, the Emporer will choose you," Lucius answers with a bit of worry in his voice.

Lucius spots Sextus Afranius Burrus, though many call him Burrus. His presence like the grim reaper, the last person Lucius likes to see.

Burrus's grey beard wears decades of hard-learned lessons. The hair on his head almost gone, with rumors his hair fell off because they were too tired of hearing his lengthy lectures.

Lucius kisses the top of Remus and pats his back. "Run along. Work calls me," he states. Remus runs towards the children in the fountain.

Burrus emerges from the shadow he'd been standing in.

"You missed our lesson," Burrus says, his tone stale.

Lucius gestures at Remus, "My first duty called for me."

Burrus glances over at Remus, as if the child were an undiscovered species. "If you wish to be a senator, your duty to the senate comes first."

"I am a father. My son comes first," Lucius replies.

Burrus shakes his head, "You cannot be both. In a few days time, Nero will select his two Consuls. That will make room for a seat in the senate. This is your time."

"I will get into the senate. I have made the right connections over the past three years. I've done what you've asked of me," Lucius explains.

Burrus begins, "You cannot lose focus now. This opportunity will not-" Burrus stops. His eyes directed to something behind Lucius.

Lucius swiftly turns to see a Praetorian Guard. The tall six-foot-five giant intimidates the children, except for Remus; who runs to Lucius with excitement. Black armor with gold accents decorates the guard. His helmet covers all but his mouth.

Remus pulls at Lucius's cloak. "Papa, it's a pretori guard!"

Lucius pats Remus's head, "Praetorian Guard." He pushes Remus back towards the children. "Papa will be right back," he assures Remus.

Burrus steps forward out of protective instincts. "Lucius. We have work to do."

Lucius waves Burrus off. He heads straight towards the Praetorian giant.

The Praetorian Guard towers over Lucius; so much so, that his shadow completely covers Lucius. Lucius salutes at the guard. The guard continues to stare forward, not one glance at Lucius. Lucius moves past him.

Two other Praetorian Guards stand firm up ahead. They're a bit smaller than the giant. Lucius passes a tight alley. Hands grab him inside.

The pale hands belong to Agrippina the Younger, priestess of Rome and mother of the emperor. She's an important figure, and to find her in the slums is disturbing. Her brown eyes are several shades lighter by the streak of sunlight hitting her face. Wrinkles, brought on by stress, etched into her forehead, but her cheeks glow with vibrancy despite of it. She's forty, but rumors claim she's much younger. The only rumors Agrippina embraces.

"You can't be here. Nero has eyes everywhere," Lucius warns.

Agrippina moves Lucius's brown curls out of his face. "I came on urgent business," she explains.

She takes ahold of the back of Lucius's neck and guides his lips onto hers. The kiss natural, it's indisputable they've done this many times.

Lucius pulls away. "Aren't you the least bit concerned of the giant exposing us to your son?"

Agrippina laughs, "They know who they serve. Nero will not find out." She lifts Lucius's head up with her finger. It's a move of control. She can turn his head in any direction she pleases.

"I am the mother of Rome," she adds.

Lucius grins at this statement. Her power the jealousy of all living on Earth, and he has the permission to be this close to her.

"The mother of Rome traveled to the slums to kiss a poor apprentice? She must be delirious," Lucius says.

Agrippina snaps her fingers. One of the smaller guards appears. He hands Agrippina a tied up scroll. The guard bows and disappears.

Agrippina holds out the scroll to Lucius. Lucius takes it with concern.

"Rest easy. You haven't been sentenced to death yet," she jokes. Lucius shakes his head as he unties the scroll. He reads.

"A banquet?" Lucius asks.

Agrippina smiles, "Before my son's selection on the next two Consuls, he's inviting only the most important representatives of the empire. He's chosen you among them."

Lucius's face lights up. From the reaction, this is his first experience of being considered by the higher stations. He can only recall the years of hard work and struggle to get to this very moment.

Agrippina can tell Lucius's pride. "Great things are in store for you, Lucius," she says.


End file.
